The Shadows of the Blackest Night
by Storyteller222
Summary: On the eve of the Blackest Night, a Prototype Black Lantern Ring descends on earth and goes to a man whose power can cause death.
1. Prologue

_**AN:**__** Well here is another attempt to my first green lantern story, new and improved. I am still hoping that **__**"All Will Be Well"**__** and this story won't Suck, without further ado let's begin.**_

**Black Lantern speech and thoughts: Bold**

_**Black Lantern Power Ring and Nekron: "bold italic"**_

_**The Shadows of the Blackest Night**_

_**Prologue**_

It was night, the stars lit up the dark sky and it was one day before the dead would rise. All was quiet however a black power ring flew through space at an astonishing speed. Being guided by the sentient will of Death himself, its purpose was to find the greatest deceased mortal that could spread death like no other and would be able to help bring about the end of the universe, the Blackest Night.

"_**Flesh.**__**"**_

After some time of flying through space, searching for its host, the ring entered Space Sector 2814. And there, it felt the resonance of a power that had passed quite a while ago, but its power still echoed throughout the sector. Its master told it to follow the echo of power, and begin the ultimate plan to snuff out the universes light.

"_**Flesh.**__**"**_

The ring raced to a small blue planet with a single white moon.

Earth.

* * *

><p>In a graveyard in Central City, a man by the name of Cadmus Howen stood in front of his recently deceased son's grave. He was a great kid for his life had about everything, a best friend, a girlfriend, confidence and a future. Cadmus and his wife Alexia loved their son dearly, and now he was gone forever, taken before his time.<p>

Cadmus looked to the sky, wondering if he was looking back at him. While looking at the dark raining sky, he noticed a black trail begin to form, standing out against the background of the dreary sky. He watched as it seemed to right itself and descend to the graveyard in which he was standing. Cadmus watched in amazement as it the zigzagged between grave markers until it finally found its target and began to rapidly circle Albert's grave.

"_**Albert Howen of Earth**__**…"**_ it said while circling the grave and then plunged into the grave.

A foreboding feeling that had been haunting Cadmus for days, so much so that he'd resort to carrying a gun with him at all times. The thought that it might have anything to do with his dead son never occurred to him, yet as the object burrowed into the soil, he pulled out his gun and tried to prepare himself for the worst.

**[Target locked.]**

Being a Howen was never easy,

Having to get perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect everything

I hated it all

Yet, having a loving family that cared about you, great friends and a beautiful girlfriend

It was all worth it.

I met the Hand family and their second son William.

We were opposites.

He loved death.

I loved live.

Yet we were both friends, I wonder what happened to him.

I remember my fourth date with Stephanie and the romantic film we saw

But her parents hated me to the fullest and…

And…

And...

I…

I can't remember what happened.

But I can hear Stephanie screaming and

Two lights.

_**[Memory download incomplete, must find Guardian Scar-r-r. Error hosts abilities overriding programming]**_

_**[Albert Howen of Earth.]**_

_**[RISE.]**_

At that moment a rotten hand burst out of the grave with the black ring on it.

"This can't be good" Cadmus said holding his gun steady

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ugh"<strong> Albert groaned **"what happened?"** He opened eyes to see his dad in front of him but his dad had his gun pointed at Albert. But something was wrong with Albert's vision it appeared that his dad was glowing a bunch of colors. The colors were Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Violet.

'_**Rage. Fear. Will. Hope. Love.'**_Albert heard an ominous voice say but he ignored it.

"**Dad it's good to see you but could you tell me where we are and where Stephanie is?" **Albert walked a bit towards Cadmus but he walked a bit back

"**Dad what's the matter? Why do you have a gun pointed at me?"** Albert asked

"You stay away from you monster!" Cadmus shouted firing a round Albert which hit's target.

"**Ow! Dad what was that for? That really hurts!"** Albert said putting his hand on the bullet wound.

'This makes no sense this thing can feel pain? This isn't like an average zombie' Cadmus thought

"**I…"** Albert started but was cut off by the same ominous voice telling him in his head _**'Feast.'**_ **"What is that?"** Albert stated looking around for the source of the voice.

Cadmus still unsure asks Albert "Um son could you tell me what you are hearing?"

"**Yeah it is some voice and an urge is telling me I want to… I want to, feast?"** Albert said still looking Cadmus whose aura is now Yellow, Blue, Green and Violet

"Albert listen to me, fight this strange urge and let me bring you back home" Cadmus said taking a step towards his son.

"**Yeah but I… I…"** like last time Albert heard that same voice telling him _"__**Power levels 0.00%"**_** 'What does that even mean?' **Albert mentally asked himself

"**Listen dad I can't be near you right now I need to find Stephanie and sort this mess out**" Albert said walking away

"Albert please, let me take you home and have the others heal you" Cadmus reassured and pursued. Putting a hand on his Albert's shoulder.

"_**Feast."**_ The voice told him again **'I will not kill my father!'** Albert meantly yelled at the voice. **"I'm sorry dad but I need to get out of here"** Albert said taking off running but he found that he was going as fast as the Flash and that he ran out of the cemetery leaving his father there.

"Albert" Cadmus said his voice sad before walking to his car, getting in and driving off.

_**Meanwhile**_

Albert stopped and took a breath

"Man what a rush" Albert looked at the place he was at and saw that he was at a place he hasn't been at for awhile. "The Hand Mortuary? Well I guess I should pay a quick visit and see how William and the others are doing" Albert walked towards the Hand Mortuary and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Peter answered the door and was met with surprise "Al?" Standing before Peter was a human and alive Albert Howen, his skin was pale though. But to Albert's eyes Peter was glowing Yellow.<p>

"Hey Pete, been awhile hasn't it?" Albert asked

"Uh yah, umm if you would excuse me of a moment Al" Peter ran inside and went to his father Mr. Hand.

"What is it Peter?" Mr. Hand asked his youngest child

"Uh dad you might want to see who is at the front door" Peter said to his father

"Why? Is it William?" Mr. Hand said his voice having hope in it

"No it isn't Billy but it is something big" Peter replied

"Fine bring him in" Mr. Hand requested

Peter went to the door and brought Albert in showing him to his older brother Jonas and his father.

"Hello Jonas and Mr. Hand" Albert greeted the two

Both were stunned and surprised by this because they know for a fact that Albert is dead, they went to his funeral last month. As for Albert they were glowing Yellow.

"H-How are you…" Jonas asked but at a loss of words to finish his sentence.

"Here?" Albert asked, everyone nodded "Well I was in the area and decide to stop by. How is William? It has been awhile sense I have seen him"

"Listen Albert it is good to see you but don't mention William to my wife" Mr. Hand said to the newcomer.

"Why not?" Albert asked.

"He-" Mr. Hand tried to finish but his wife came in.

"I need someone to start the table could one of you please…" Ms. Hand walked out of the kitchen and saw Albert. To his eyes she was glowing Yellow and Indigo.

"Albert is that you?" Mrs. Hand asked confused.

"Yes Mrs. Hand it's me, it's good to see you again" Albert said his pupils containing the Black Lantern Corps symbol in them.

_**AN: **__**Well there goes the prologue of the new version of Shadows Of The Blackest Night, now according to the rules and guidelines there is a poll on my profile that will allow you to choose Albert's path Black or White point of it is that whichever one has the most votes will guide the story, and review votes don't count so please vote so that I have something to write. This is Storyteller222 signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 1: It All Begins

_**AN:**__** Okay first thing is that I am sorry that I have been off and not updating my stories, I have been really busy because of real life. However I am back and I'm going to try to update my chapters sense I have renewed writing powers. This is a challenge and if I pass it things are going to go well for me. Also I *puts an Orange Lantern Power Ring on* **__**WANT MORE REVIEWS! AT THE SAME TIME VOTE ON MY POLL!**__** *Takes off the Orange Lantern Power Ring* the chapter will start with the POV of Jonas Hand and hopefully this will go without a hitch. Now then… let's go!**_

_Memories/Flashbacks: italic_

**Black Lantern speech and thoughts: Bold**

_**Black Lantern Power Rings and Nekron: "bold italic"**_

_**Chapter 1: It all begins**_

Life can be unpredictable at times; being the eldest of the Hand siblings I've been raised and grown up in a Mortuary that my father runs. I got used to the graves in the backyard, the body bags and the dead bodies. However things were different with my younger brother William, my youngest brother Peter and I could less about the 'family business' but he was different. When he was younger he would practice taxidermy on various animals for a hobby, and follow our dad around to learn everything about his job. However things got serious when our dog Marbles disappeared one day, we looked for him and to our horror we found him but he was in William's room another victim of his hobby. We sent him to six psychologists but he was known to be the black sheep of our family, but we still loved him and I think he still loved us. But things changed as he grew up, he became a criminal named Black Hand and he has just gotten worse. The cops come and ask about him but this time we don't know where he is.

But right now things were being the usual Easter Sunday however before dinner Peter went to answer the door and brought with him a surprise for all four of us. It was Albert Howen; the Howen family is essentially kind of an opposite to our family. They save lives while we burry dead bodies. But they would meet with us socially plenty of times back then; Albert was William's best but possibly his only friend that was alive. I still wonder what they saw each other, however one day… Albert got run over like a possum and died. Both of our families went to his funeral, but I wonder why William didn't come. But this just doesn't make any sense, he died I saw his body, my dad examined it personally there is just no way that he could come back but he is right here in the flesh.

"Well then… Albert… could you start setting the table." Mom asked but still a bit shocked that a dead man walking was right in her house.

"Sure Mrs. Hand, but is it okay if I use your phone first?" Albert asked before asking "My cell phone is missing and I don't have any money on me."

"S-sure Albert, just help me when you are done." Mom states before returning to the kitchen, Albert left to use the phone but it was a mystery to me who he was going to call. I turned to my brother and dad saying "Something is defiantly wrong here, Albert's dead right?"

Pete responded first saying "Yeah… he died we were at his funeral, you did looked at his body… right dad?" Our father nodded saying "I did, he was run over and in pretty bad shape. His face had and parts of his body had bad burses and wounds."

"This doesn't add up, Peter be ready to call the police so that we can learn who this guy really is." I ordered

"Gotcha Jonas." Peter states, whoever this imposter is he is not going to get away with this.

* * *

><p>Albert went to the phone and dialed a number; he has been wondering why everyone is acting weird right now. First his dad, now the hand family, also he has been wondering about why he his vision was different and that ominous voice he heard; this all just made no sense, hopefully Stephanie will shed some light on this situation because this isn't making any sense. He heard the phone connect before a female voice answered on the other line asking "Hello, who is this?"<p>

Albert spoke a bit puzzled by the unfamiliar voice "Umm hello is Stephaney Stryze there?" He waited for a few moments for the phone to answer when the woman on the other line answered "She no longer lives here."

That didn't sound good, why would she move? This makes no sense what so ever "Umm can you give me the phone number and the address of her new residence?" Albert asked, the woman on the other line gave him the phone number and address, Albert then hang up the phone looking over the phone number and address. This has just been getting crazier as he continued, it's time to call this number and figure this out, hopefully for real this time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an apartment in Star City we finally see a 22 year old woman named Stephaney Stryze sitting on a couch and curled up in a ball. She hasn't been in the best of shape for the past year, the sight of her dead parents and her boyfriend getting run over can be overwhelming for one person to bare. The nightmares and reminders of that night were going too far for her, her physiatrist advised her to move out of the house and be with a family member. She agreed and moved in to her brother apartment, he didn't mind and rented the house out so that when she is ready they can move back in.<p>

Stephaney heard the phone ring which freighted her, but she relaxed and went to answer the phone saying "Hello? Who is this?" The other person on the end of the line spoke sounding happy but it was a voice she didn't want to hear "Stephaney! Man I am happy to hear your voice again, it's been crazy night for me. Everyone has been acting like they've seen a ghost." Stephanie's eyes widened in shock, this is just too much she then spoke into the phone her voice sounding paranoid "Whoever you are, leave me alone!" She then hung up and then threw the phone somewhere, she started to rock back and forth, now scared and hoping that her brother would arrive soon to calm her.

* * *

><p>Albert listen to the dial tone before slowly putting the phone down, this had possibly been the biggest shock of life. He blinked twice coming out of it, he shook head to clear his mind saying "I better get home… this is just too much…" Albert went to the door but he stopped and felt something heavy in his chest. He stopped and collapsed, grasping his heart as his breathing became heaver; he was having a heart attack!<p>

Peter heard this and went over to see Albert and noticed his condition he ran to call 911 as Albert fell unconscious, he heard that ominous voice again saying _**"Albert Howen of Earth, you are mine…"  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>In an unknown location, a man wearing a black cowl and a priest robe of some sort was kneeling to a big black lantern of sorts. The sides of the black lantern reflected the light of the flames dully; his eyes looked towards it as it glowed a dark light.<p>

"My lord… what is it you wish for? I can give you more scarifies or I could bring more people to your way… anything you wish!" The mysterious man offered as if the lantern was a person. Also it was as if he knew what the lantern was saying; knowing how can communicate with it. He watched as the face of the lantern brightened slightly and then dimmed again, but it did not go out.

"Yes! I hear you master! What is it you wish for me to do?" The lantern responded by the glow going between several different levels of brightness.

"I understand master it will be done" The unknown man said before taking out a knife and plunging it into his left hand causing blood to gush from it. He then put it on top the lantern, letting his blood run down it. The blood immediately turned black and formed a puddle in front of the lantern. He watched as a spear of some kind rose from the black puddle, the spear was about 8 feet and black. The tip was white and had four lines; the unknown man slowly took grasp of the spear his eyes having the black lantern symbol in them for a second before disappearing.

"Thank you master… I will go to the Howen boy and I will make sure he becomes your vessel…" With that the man, with his spear in hand, left the black lantern heading off to Coast City to follow the order that his master had given him.

* * *

><p>Albert opened his eyes to find himself… well nowhere, he saw that he was in darkness but could still see himself somehow. He walked around for a bit until he saw something… it appeared to be the Howen house. Hope filled Albert but when he got to the entrance he heard a voice that sent chills up his spine "I'm going out now! See you guys in a couple of hours!" From the front door came another Albert Howen but this one was just like this like this place a memory.<p>

"Hey! Me! Over here!" Albert said trying to get the memory duplicate's attention but no success internally wondering and thinking 'Man what's it going to take to get his attention?'

He saw the both the Howen house and the duplicate disappear, in their place was a different house and the memory Albert returned but this time he was with Stephaney and… and they were happy. Albert then recognized this house, it was the Stryze house and Albert was bringing Stephaney home from their fourth date.

"_I had fun tonight Steph." The memory Albert said to the memory Stephaney holding her hand, they both were smiling._

"_Me too Ally, I really enjoyed the film we watched." The memory Stephaney stated as they arrived to the front door_

"_Steph before I go I-" before the memory Albert could finish the memory Stephaney cut him off saying "Albert I have something I want to show you before you go, could you wait right here while I go get it?" __The memory Albert nodded and stood there as the memory Stephanie entered the house while Albert took out a small case from his pocket. He __opened the catch on the box which sprang open to reveal a gold ring set with two emeralds and a diamond._

_The memory Albert signed saying "I hope she says yes, I really hope she says yes…"_

The real Albert was surprised by this and checked his pocket for such a thing only to find nothing. He looked at his memory duplicate thinking 'I don't remember this… It's time to sort this mess out cause I've had enough.'

He went up to his memory duplicate and put a hand on it's should but when he did he started glowing white for some reason. Albert took a step back looking at himself thinking 'What the hell?' he then heard a voice remarkably similar to the one he has been hearing all day. _**"Albert Howen of Earth… fight!" **_He saw a symbol appear on his chest that looked like the Hand Family symbol but it had seven lines not five. He then felt his body burn up from something causing him to scream in pain while the light tears up the darkness.

* * *

><p>The paramedics loaded Albert onto the ambulance while Peter, Jonah and David Hand watched. This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger for them. But little did they know this would be their last day of life.<p>

_**AN:**__** T**__**hat's Chapter One and possible the last we will see of the Hand Family (minus Black Hand). Please review and vote on my poll to help me guide this story, I hope you liked it. **__**This is Storyteller222 signing off.**_


End file.
